Oppression
by BadLuckCat
Summary: What would become of Atta's colony since they had not overthrown Hopper? Could they build up more strength to defeat the tyranny they are to face once more? Or will they just accept fate and follow back into their oppressing routine? AU plz R n R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello all! This is my first A Bug's Life fanfic and I notice that this fandom is very much unloved and needs a little more fanfics. I also notice a couple fanfics on this archive featuring the alternative ending to A Bug's Life but, no one's ever really seemed to expand their idea. I decided to give it a shot and see what I'll get. So I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter! Even though it's really short._

__**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF A BUG'S LIFE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO PIXAR AND DISNEY!**__

* * *

><p><strong>Oppression<strong>

**By: BadLuckCat**

**Chapter 1**

Atta watched in horror as Hopper closed in on Flik; preventing the male ant from any form of escape. The adrenaline within Atta pulsed and gnawed at her trembling limbs. Her mind was screaming at her to move and stop the murderous grasshopper from killing Flik. However, she resisted the nagging urge and stayed stationary behind the rock. She tried with all her might, to trust in whatever Flik had planned.

But just as Hopper wrapped his hands around Flik's puny neck and thus proceeded to strangle him, the princess could not wait on the forces Flik hoped for, and Atta sprang into action. "Hopper, stop!" Atta demanded as she tried to pry his hands off Flik. With unknowing strength, the ant princess pushed Hopper hard enough to cause him to release his hold on Flik's throat and for him to falter back in surprise.

"Oh Flik," Atta uttered hopelessness as she knelt beside him. Flik coughed several times before he focused on Atta's anxious face. He tried to give her a weak reassuring smile but, Atta was snatched up. A powerful claw held Atta by her face fiercely in a nerve splitting grip. Hopper brought her up close to his glaring face.

"You're going to have to wait your turn, princess," Hopper seethed dangerously low before he dropped her like a sack of potatoes behind him. She landed in a heap of tangled limbs and desperately scrambled to her feet. Hopper then ventured forth to finish his job of exterminating the male ant, but he did not get far before the princess once again made an attempt of stopping him.

"Leave that worker ant alone!" In sudden panic she quickly thought up what next to say, "The bird was really my idea. He only lied to protect me."

Hopper then whirled his body around to face Atta. He gave a fake chuckle before he asked, "Oh Really?" And he stalked toward her. Atta backed up helplessly against the rock.

"Yes," She barely whispered. She then continued in a much stronger voice. "And he doesn't deserve the punishment because I do. Its like you said Hopper, the first rule of leadership is that it's always my fault." All trace of her sudden courage had just been zapped out of her once Hopper towered over. His dark assumed smirk sent shivers through out her body.

Once again Hopper grabbed her face and lifted her up to his face. "Well I have to give you points for paying attention," He chuckled to himself as he searched her anatomy for a limb he could detach before his eyes landed on his choice. "But since you asked for it so generously, I'll give you what you want princess."

When his other hand grasped it self on one of the pair of items, Atta's already huge eyes widened even more as she realized what he was about to do. A startling pain raked through her body. She was breathless the first time but when the second one was pulled she let out a blood curdling scream.

Once the deed was done he let her drop limply to the dirt floor as she wretched and cried on her side. The grasshopper leader then let Atta's pair of wings float back down to her body before he walked over her.

"Let this be a reminder to you, princess. You nor your precious colony can never escape me," He said in all seriousness. "And one more thing, I'll see you in a couple days." And with that said Hopper took off.

Flik waited several minutes before he crawled over to Atta. He placed a gentle hand on her face to get her attention. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," She replied. Flik then lifted himself off the ground and proceeded to help Atta back to her feet. A loud crash of thunder rolled off in the distance and both ants gasped in surprise.

"Now what do we do?" Flik asked as he weakly bent down to pick up her pair of wings. Atta placed her hand into Flik's.

"I guess we find shelter and wait out the storm." And thus the two began their search for protection from the rain. Dark thoughts circulated through out Atta's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. Been very busy doin' stuff. I would like to thank all those who reviewed and favorited or at least read my story. Thank you. Especially to Starzinmieyez. Thank you for the slight correction. I'll have you know once I had read your review I immediately went to correct. Once again guys, sorry that its so short. Anyways, enjoy._

**__**Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF A BUG'S LIFE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO PIXAR AND DISNEY!**__**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The circus bugs had to regrettably head back to the hill once it had began to rain. They hid from the rain underground in the ant hill with the colony of ants. Every single ant and circus bug waited anxiously for the return of Flik and Princess Atta.

By the first twinkle of sunshine over the horizon and through the clovers, two tiny figures emerged over the hill. However, the pair were not holding hands nor were they walking side by side. There was a strong air of gloom hovering above their heads. The lavender colored ant princess dragged her feet ahead of the light blue worker ant who kept casting concern glemces at the princess. Atta, though, did not lift her head and only kept her arms wrapped around her midsection.

Flik desperately wanted to comfort his love but, the memory of the night before crept into his mind. When they had found their shelter under a trunk of a tree, Atta seemed to curl into a ball within herself; shutting herself off completely to him. Of course he too felt in despair about Hopper not being destroyed, but at the moment he was too distracted by Atta's sudden distance and self loathing.

When he had tried to touch her to console her, she moved away from him and whispered to him to leave her alone. As expected, Flik had done what he was told. With her back facing toward him, she stayed curled up against the bark of the tree. However, he kept her wings close to his body through out the entire time they were heading back to the ant hill.

Surprisingly when Atta came to the opening of the ant hill, she stopped and waited for Flik to be at her side before she headed down. Once they appeared, the crowd of ants and circus bugs almost cheered for their return until they began to notice the pair's glum expressions. Slowly, Atta made her way toward her mother and the sea of ants parted as she did. Flik remain stationary in his place as the circus bugs rushed over to him; frantically asking him questions as to what had occurred between them and Hopper. He stuttered nervously and barely was able to form a complete sentence before he was bombarded with more questions.

However when his eyes caught Atta standing in front of her mother, he lost all interest in everyone else, and watched the scene take place before him. Atta knelt in front of the queen and bowed her head in shame. "Mother," Atta spoke somberly while her mother placed her hands on both sides of Atta's face and, raised her head to look up. Tears swam in the princess's eyes. "We have failed."

After the crowd was informed of the disturbing news all the ants and circus bugs dispersed to their own areas, except for the queen and Flik. Flik walked over to the queen and knelt in front of her. He then extended his arms out and presented to her Atta's wings. Flik quickly told the queen of what had happened between Hopper and Atta.

Before the queen could respond, Flik quickly stood up and then proceeded to leave. Quickly, the queen stopped the blue worker ant. "Young man I want you to know that even though the end result is not what we had hoped for, the ability you had to actually almost free us of servitude is still just as appreciated. You had put a light of hope back into all the eyes of our colony."

"Thank you, your majesty," Flik replied while slightly bowing his head. With that said, he went forth to search for the warrior circus bugs.

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: btw sorry if Atta's uncharacteristically pessimistic. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer!: I DON'T OWN ANY OF A BUG'S LIFE CHARACTERS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO PIXAR AND DISNEY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Flik maneuvered skillfully through the tree roots that were strung as walkways for the ants. Briefly pausing, the bruised male-ant looked up at the quarters that belonged to the heir to the throne. Overwhelming sympathy flooded within him and the images of what he had seen crashed to the forefront of his mind. Before he would let it overtake him, Flik quickly started his trek back to the circus bugs' niche.

Right when Flik pushed back the leaf curtain, Rosie assaulted the blue ant's personal space. "Oh Flik honey! You're so beat up!" The black widow placed her hand under Flik's chin and turned his head from side to side to observe the bruises that were spotted all over his face. When Gypsy and Manny were standing behind Rosie, the mysterious moth gracefully replaced Rosie's hand on Flik's face.

"Manny is skilled in making an herbal medicine to soothe your pain and speed up the healing of your bruises," Gypsy spoke slowly and softly.

Smiling weakly of appreciation, Flik removed Gypsy's hand from his face. "Thank you Gypsy; I would appreciate that but I think the true ant that would need that herb right now would be Princess Atta."

At Flik's request, the moth gave him a small knowing smile. "Of course." And with that, Gypsy returned to Manny's side. Within a couple seconds, the mantis set to work in brewing a together some crushed leaves from a foreign land and the purple petals of an Echinacea flower.

For several minutes, no one thought of breaking Manny out of his concentration.

0o0o

Once Atta made it to the safety and privacy of her niche, she refused any company of the servants to enter and kept herself in a curled ball. This allowed her to think on certain matters of the colony and the future. As much as she tried to focus on what needed to be done, her mind would stray and she'd worry of Hopper's return. The moment Hopper would make it back, she was certain he'd go after Flik. Atta knew she'd need to protect Flik for it was her duty as the future queen.

Suddenly an idea blossomed within her mind for he simplest solution for Flik to be protected. Somehow, Atta had to convince Flik to leave with the circus bugs. Flik would certainly disapprove of leaving the colony and would surely find it cowardly to abandon them. _'However, it's what I decided would be best for his safety,'_ she thought darkly. _'I'll find some way to help the colony. However if Hopper knew that Flik had left, would Hopper do to the colony-!'_

Abruptly, the sound of Flik's voice broke Atta out of her train of thought. Uncurling herself from her ball, she walked over to her entry way and parted the leaves to reveal Flik's smiling face. Quickly, she realized he brought the company of Manny and Gypsy along with him.

"Yes Flik, can I help you?" Atta inquired hesitantly.

"Princess," The blue-ant began as he delicately took hold of both Atta's hands. "Gypsy and Manny have created medicine to help you with your - um - problem."

Atta stared helplessly into Flik's bright blue eyes, seeing all the wonder and optimism he held in the world even though he was half beaten. For a brief moment she thought about crushing his spirits by saying something mean and cruel and depressing but quickly though against it.

Looking over at the married couple of the circus group, Atta smiled a weak but appreciative smile. "Thank you. Would you like to come in and sit?"

All three nodded before they entered. They found their seats on some mushrooms that were carved to fit the shape of chairs. Reluctantly, Atta joined them despite how uncomfortable the curve of the chair's back constantly reminded her of her missing appendages. The pray mantis brought out grounded herbs that were wrapped tightly in a leaf and then passed it to Flik to delicately give to Atta. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Atta averted her gaze downward to the item in her hands.

Giving a thin smile, the princess then proceeded to ask the two circus bugs, "How long do you and your crew plan on staying here with us?"

Gypsy, being the first to respond with a quiet 'oh!', replied, "We haven't really discussed it with one another yet. It's really up to P.T. where we go next."

"I understand. The colony welcomes you wholeheartedly so, do not feel as though you are intruding on us."

"Thank you, princess," Manny chimed in and stood up proudly before presenting a grand bow that was surprisingly gracefully for someone of his age. "Your hospitality has been far too gracious on us."

Laughing somewhat nervously, Atta fleetly tried to change to the focus of conversation away from herself; even though Atta had grown up with the entire colony constantly bow respectfully towards her, she could never get use to people just doing that action.

Conversation flowed for a short while before Gypsy declared it to be rather late, "And you, yourself, young lady need to get some rest but before you do take some of that medicine. You can either boil it in water or just plain chew it, whichever one you prefer." Then the moth ushered her husband toward the exit and only briefly did she glance at the young blue-ant who was strangely quiet during the entire conversation. Respectfully seeing her guest toward the exit and bidding them a good night's rest, Atta soon turn back around to find Flik standing but still stationary near his original spot. Sensing Flik's sudden awkwardness, his princess was steadfast in soothing his uneasiness.

"Flik is everything alright?" Atta asked as she took a couple step closer toward the worker-ant. "You should probably get some rest now." Her eyes darting all over his bruised body. She could practically taste the sickening guilt at the back of her neck with each horrible dark mark. "And you really shouldn't be walking around this much. Have you seen Dr. Flora yet?"

Advancing, Flik stop short of a foot from Atta. With a surprising sudden boldness, Flik cupped Atta's cheek before he inquired, "Have you?"

Atta thanked her lucky stars when a sudden knock was heard from the outside of her quarters. Slipping away from Flik's touch, Atta scurried to answer the knock and parted the leaves to reveal a young female-ant; she carried a lavender-colored flower, indicating that she worked in the medical section of the colony.

_'What a coincidence,'_ Atta couldn't help but to muse.

"Your majesty," The medic dipped slightly in the required bow before straightening fully and looking Atta square in the eye. "I was informed that Flik was present here in your quarters. If so, I've been assigned to escort him to Dr. Flora's medical ward to be examined for his 'battle wounds'. Also by tomorrow morning, another assistant will arrive here for your own appointment with Dr. Flora."

Ignoring the stand-offish vibe Atta was suddenly receiving, she called for Flik. It didn't take long before Flik got convinced to follow the other female-ant; however before he left, he rained a million good-nights to Atta and planted a sly kiss upon her hand.

Once Atta returned to the privacy of her room, she picked the rolled up herbs off the mushroom chair and placed half a handful in her mouth.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really did not mean to have you all waiting this long for just this chapter. Life has really gotten in the way of this but I assure you that each night that I could not sleep I would work on this until I was too tired. At one point I even lost all inspiration for this until I watch Slumdog Millionaire (yeah I know). But look! It's longer than the other chapters and there's some Atta/Flik fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed it._

_So I gotta question you people (if I still have my readers): What's your favorite movie's ost suite. Mine is the Suite of Mulan. Beautiful score and it gives off such a triumphant feeling!_


End file.
